


Family Planning

by writingblankspaces



Series: Family Matters [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:19:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6917974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingblankspaces/pseuds/writingblankspaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite Seungyeon and Seoyeon being a little over six years old, Joonmyun is feeling a sort of empty nest syndrome. It doesn't help when all his friends around him are having babies. You could say he's been struck with baby fever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I

Wishes

Seungyeon and Seoyeon sat across from each other, both wondering what they should put in their dream essays. “I want a puppy,” the older twin sighed, the breath ruffling his thick bangs. Seoyeon tilted her head in thought and twisted her lips, obviously not agreeing with her brother.

“Except for the part where daddy Joon told us that papa is allergic to them,” Seungyeon huffed and turned his pencil in order to erase what he’d written so far. “Okay, fine then. What do you wish for?” He balanced his head on his cupped hands and let out another sigh.

“I want a baby sister or brother. Youngmi and Hyunwoo are so cute and it’d be nice to have a baby around. Daddy works from home and papa doesn’t have to go on business trips anymore because he’s a PV now.” Seungyeon’s snort startled the girl and she yelped, dropping her pencil. “You mean VP?” A blush rose to Seoyeon’s cheeks and she scrunched up her face in a pout.

That was what she’d meant and it was annoying how Seungyeon rubbed it in. It had been a simple mistake.

“Whatever, but I’m serious. It’d be nice to be older than someone around here,” Seoyeon continued, albeit a little miffed at her brother. When his laughter died down, Seungyeon seemed to give the wish thought.

Maybe that wasn’t a bad idea at all. It would be nice for someone to call him hyung.

 

II

Reflection

“Where are the twins?” It had been too quiet when he’d stepped in the house, so it was obvious something was up. Kris toed off his shoes and hung up his jacket, then walked further into the house, looking for his husband.

Eventually he found him soaking in the tub in their bathroom, headphones in his ears as vanilla candles flickered in the darkness. Kris grinned and he quietly approached Joonmyun, leaning over and kissing his neck as he pulled out the man’s earbuds.

“The twins are gone for the night?” Joonmyun leaned into the gesture with a hum and soft smile on his face. “Seungyeon’s friends are going camping for the weekend and Seoyeon went to spend the weekend with my parents. I think they promised to take her shopping. I’d be lying if I said I’m not worried about either situation but at least we have a weekend off,” Kris agreed with a nod and debated if he wanted to join the other man. There was more than enough room and it’d been a while since they’d taken a bath together.

Just as he’d made up his mind to strip and climb in, his cellphone rang from the bedroom where he’d thrown his bag.

 

Unfortunately by the time the phone call was done, Joonmyun was too. Kris openly pouted when he walked in the bathroom to see Joonmyun drying his hair. At first he didn’t notice Kris but eventually he looked over and saw the pitiful expression reflected in the mirror. Instead of comforting him, he poked his tongue out in the mirror and laughed, making Kris pout harder. “You’re so mean,” Kris mouthed over the sound of the hairdryer.

When Joonmyun turned off the dryer, Kris moved behind him and situated his chin on top of his head. “So no kids for the weekend,” Joonmyun shrugged then grinned when he got what Kris was hinting at.

A few weeks ago when Kyungsoo, Jongin, Baekhyun and Chanyeol had come over with their children, they’d told them that they were going to start trying for a baby again. Hearing his friends talk about diapers, staying up all-night and playing with babies had been taking a toll on him for the past year and half and now his biological clock was ticking again.

Loud.

“We should take advantage of that then,” Kris started again, his voice dropping an octave or two. The hair on the back of Joonmyun’s neck stood up and he shivered in the embrace, feeling a wave of arousal roll over him. “What if I just bent you over this counter?” Since they were still standing in front of the mirror, Joonmyun felt annoyed as he watched his face redden. He also watched as one of Kris’ hands trailed underneath his shirt and skated on the waistband of his shorts. “I know how much you love watching yourself. Even if you won’t admit it,” that was the nail in his coffin.

So much for trying to be coy and put things off for later in the night, Kris was determined to get him hot and bothered right in the bathroom.

 

III

Fourth Time’s a Charm

Three weeks they’d been at it. Three long weeks and they weren’t having any luck. At least not on the ‘getting pregnant’ part.

With each negative pregnancy test Joonmyun got, his hopes of having another baby were diminishing. It was disappointing and having to deal with the twins’ questions about their impending baby sibling wasn’t helping either. Kris did everything he could to help Joonmyun, reading up on old wives’ tales of both Korean and Chinese origins, as well as bringing home whatever he read would increase their chances.

 

“I just don’t understand why this is taking so long. When the twins were conceived we were both drunk and our diets were trash. We were nearly always sleep deprived, we also didn’t exercise worth the shit and our life was just barely better than an organized mess,” Joonmyun grumbled into his decaffeinated green tea, glaring at Kris’ cup of coffee. Since they’d started trying, he’d stopped drinking coffee and it was one of his favorite things to drink besides ginseng tea.

The coffee that sloshed into Kris’ mouth tasted like dirt and he spat it out, knowing already that as long as Joonmyun was caffeine free, he would be too.

 

The weather on Sunday was awful and the entire family ended up in the living room for most of the day, the twins eventually getting bored when their parents started to watch old movies.

Somewhere in between the Titanic and some rom-com the twins huddled back into the room, each of them wearing blankets tied around their necks like capes. Seungyeon stepped in front the TV when a commercial came on and cleared his throat.

“Papa, Daddy Joon, me and Seoyeon want to go over by Tommy’s house and play. His parents let him make a super secret blanket fort for superheroes and he needs us to come over. The rain has calmed down a lot and we have our rain boots. We promise we’ll be back for dinner!” Kris seemed to give the plea some thought then he shrugged. “What do you think Joon? Should we lend our superheroes to next door?” Joonmyun poked out his lip and tilted his head “I guess so just as long as our superheroes are back, like they’ve promised, by dinner.” Seungyeon shook his head so hard Joonmyun feared he’d hurt his neck and both him and Seoyeon disappeared with their capes fluttering behind them.

Kris untangled himself from Joonmyun’s embrace and got up, waiting at the door as the twins prepared themselves to head next door. With in a few seconds, they were ready, fully equipped with rain boots and matching umbrellas. “Dinner is at seven o’clock. It is three o’clock now, make sure you’re both back by then yes?” The twins nodded and headed out the door. The rain had slacked considerably, but there were still rumbles of thunder promising a reoccurrence of the brutal storms from earlier.

He watched the twins hold hands as they walked through every puddle on the way to the house next door. Mrs. Smith was there to greet them and she waved at Kris, seeing him standing in the door. He held up seven fingers and she held up a thumb up, signally that she understood he wanted them home by seven. When the front door closed behind the children and woman, Kris went back inside as well.

What he expected to find was Joonmyun in the same spot that he left him. What he did find was a very naked, very hard Joonmyun on the couch, staring back at him. The movie that they’d been watching went forgotten as Kris stepped off his sweatpants and underwear, then pulled off his shirt on the way to the couch.

“Just fuck me, now,” it was supposed to sound demanding, but instead it came out needy and breathy. The older man spotted a bottle of lube abandoned on the floor and put together that Joonmyun had also prepared himself too.

Rather than just doing so, he watched as Joonmyun kneeled on the sofa, his hips swaying as he pointed his ass towards him. Just like his request, he looked so desperate and the ever-present blush colored his face in the dim light of the living room.

“Ride me instead,” Joonmyun’s head jerked around as his eyes widened and his blush grew darker. Kris walked over to the couch and sat down, then patted his lap. Already he was nearly rock hard, just at the sight of Joonmyun, so when the man moved to comply with his demand, Kris grew harder.

Joonmyun took his time lowering down, wrapping his arms around Kris’ neck and panting when he was completely seated in his lap. One of Kris’ hands gripped his waist and the other trailed to his mouth, pulling at the man’s poked out lip. “If you want to come baby, you have to move,” he could tell the pet name struck something because Joonmyun tightened around him and started to move, using the muscles in his thighs to start bounce.

It only took a minute or two before he built up a good rhythm and his arms wrapped tighter around his husband’s neck. “Pl-ple-please touch me Fa-fanfan,” Kris smirked at the endearment and reached between them, stroking Joonmyun’s erection. It only took a few strokes before the conspicuous amounts of pre-come slicked Kris’ fist and created an obscene sound. Joonmyun heard it and buried his face in Kris’ neck in embarrassment as Kris inquired about how turned on he was.

“Have you been anticipating this all day? Look at how wet and hard you are,” a well angled thrust pulled more embarrassed moans from Joonmyun and he eventually told Kris that he was coming. Belatedly so because no sooner had the words left his mouth, his body shook and he spilled white over the other man’s fist as well as both their chests.

Kris followed not to long after him and they stayed on a couch for a little while, in that position until Joonmyun patted Kris’ shoulder and told him his legs were falling asleep. The taller man shift and Joonmyun unfolded his legs, grimacing when he rose from Kris’ lap.

 

As if perfectly timed, the kids came back home right after their parents descended from the bathroom, both cleaned. Kris went to let them in and Joonmyun went to the kitchen to warm up dinner.

A shadow hovered over him as he waited for the rice to finish and eventually arms wrapped around his waist. “You look so cute with that apron on,” Joonmyun smiled and leaned into the embrace, taking in the strong scent of Kris’ woodsy body wash. Kris kissed the top of the man’s head and was about to kiss his lips when they both heard the noise of small feet padding on the floor. Soon after, that sound was followed by giggles.

“Papa and daddy are kissing!” Seungyeon stage-whispered, amusing his parents at his attempt to be quiet. His sister nodded in agreement and covered her mouth as she tried to stifle her giggles.

“Why yes, yes we are. What, do you want kisses too?” Kris asked, unwrapping his arms and stomping menacingly towards the twins. The children scattered in opposite directions, screaming as their father easily caught up to them and covered them both in sloppy kisses. Joonmyun watched the scene from the kitchen and chuckled to himself.

Were they really about to add another child to the mix?


	2. Chapter 2

IV

Two Positives and One Negative Make a ?

Even though he’d just woken up a few hours ago, he found himself yawning as he typed at his computer. It only took a few minutes to finish his work for the day before he finally retreated to his bed. It was barely noon and Joonmyun felt like he could sleep like it was middle of the night.

Instead of powering through it like he’d planned, the clutches of sleep claimed him and he only woke up when he heard a light knocking at the door. He rubbed at his eyes, trying to will the sleep away as he looked at his phone.

It was already four o’clock, which meant that it was probably the twins home from school.

When he opened the door, the two children trailed in and headed to the kitchen, immediately settling down to do their homework. Joonmyun followed behind them and restrained a yawn as he stretched. The whole while, he felt like he was moving in slow motion and was sleepwalking. 

“How was your day at school? Learn something new?” Even though he asked them the same question everyday, the twins always gave him excited answers. This day was no different.

“Our teacher is having a baby!” Seoyeon exclaimed, a huge grin on her face. At first Joonmyun smiled back but he looked closer in his daughter’s mouth and frowned. “Yeonnie, where’s your bottom tooth?” In its place was a empty and slightly red tinged socket, signaling that the tooth was gone.

“It fell out at school today when I was eating an apple. The teacher told me to go swish and spit out some water and she put my tooth in this box. She said something about the tooth fairy, but I don’t believe her. Only little kids believe in stuff like that,” Seoyeon reached in her backpack and withdrew the box, sitting it in Joonmyun’s hand. He laughed and shook his head, opening the box to look before he gave it back. Inside the tooth-shaped box lay his daughter’s tooth clean and swaddled in cotton.

“Well that’s no way to think about it. The tooth fairy is most certainly real and I bet if you put that tooth underneath your pillow, you’ll get some money from her,” Seoyeon’s eyes lit up at the prospect of money and she got a far away look on her face, no doubt already planning how she was going to spend it. The man laughed and wagged his finger at her with an unsure look on his face “you’ll have to believe though. I heard she doesn’t give money to kids who don’t believe.” A pout that mirrored his own took over her face and she let out a huff.

“Fine, if I say I believe will that work? Will she still visit me?” Joonmyun pretended like he gave the questions some thought, then he smiled. “Yeah, I suppose so. Remember to put the tooth underneath your pillow.” Seoyeon smiled and started on her homework.

Unlike other days, Seungyeon was strangely quiet and Joonmyun slid a chair from the table and sat by him. He ruffled his hair and glanced at him “and what about you?” Seungyeon looked up from his homework and shrugged. “Daddy when are we getting a baby brother or sister? One of my friend’s mom just had a baby and I’m starting to get impatient.” The question took Joonmyun by surprise but he managed to laugh it off.

“Well, I can’t say but just know me and papa are working on it.” Seungyeon let out a forlorn sigh then went back to his homework. Joonmyun let out a sigh himself and got up, preparing a snack for the kids. After he finished, he felt another wave of tiredness sweep over him and he told the twins to make sure they woke him up when Kris got home. He headed back to bed and no sooner had he settled down, he dropped off to sleep.

 

Joonmyun woke up to the smell of food and he scrambled out of bed, hoping that twins hadn’t tried to cook something on their own. When he took a look at the clock on the wall, he saw that it was already ten o’clock. He was mortified that he’d slept so long and wandered into the kitchen, immediately seeing Kris sitting at the kitchen checking over the twins’ homework as well as some paperwork from work. There were abandoned pizza boxes by the trash and the house was quiet, meaning that the kids were probably tucked into bed and asleep.

“How long have you been home?” Joonmyun asked as he leaned on the doorway to the kitchen. His husband looked up and he smiled, immediately getting up to greet him with a kiss. “A few hours. The kids told me you wanted them to wake you up when I got home but I told them to let you sleep. Seoyeon said you looked tired,” a quick flash of worriedness reflected in Kris’ eyes and his lips quirked into a frown.

“Are you feeling okay Joon? You’ve been sleeping a lot these past few weeks, are you getting sick?” Joonmyun shrugged and just as he went to ask Kris what kind of pizza he’d ordered, an idea struck him. “I’ll be back in ten minutes.” Kris shot him a confused look and nodded, retreating back to the table.

Joonmyun made his way to the bathroom in their bedroom and pulled out three boxes of pregnancy tests. Considering he already had to use the bathroom, why not kill two birds with one stone? When all three tests were prepared and he laid them out on the counter, he moved to take a quick shower. By the time they were done, he was dressed and in his pajamas.

Carefully, he compared the tests’ results with the box and felt his heart race.

Two tests came back positive and one boasted a negative. Joonmyun wasn’t sure what that meant considering all the tests were the same brand, but he felt the excitement build up anyway. He grabbed all three and walked into the kitchen, a strange look on his face. Kris looked up when he heard footsteps and saw the tests in his hands. Without even thinking, he grabbed them from his husband and gave them a good look.

“One’s negative?” Joonmyun nodded silently and Kris kept going “And two are positive? Does that mean we did it?” Joonmyun found himself shrugging again and he stared at the tests. “I’ll schedule an appointment with Minseok tomorrow, but I think so. I think we did,” as he said the words, Kris walked over and hugged him. “We did it.”

 

As it turned out, two positives and one negative made a right. Or rather, a positive.

“Congratulations Joonmyun, your blood work confirms your suspicions. You’re pregnant.” Dr. Kim Minseok smiled and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

The first call Joonmyun made was to Kris as he walked out the hospital, equipped with some prenatal vitamins Minseok had prescribed.

Kris had just gotten out of a meeting when Joonmyun's face flashed across the screen and he immediately answered the call.

“We did it.” No hello or anything but simply just the three words Kris had been waiting for since last night. They hadn’t told the children because they wanted to be sure and now they were. 

They'd really done it.

 

V

Harry the Lizard

The neighborhood carpool was on its way to pick Seoyeon up ballet and Seungyeon for soccer when Joonmyun and Kris sat them down at the kitchen table. Seungyeon eyed his fathers reluctantly, unsure of the reason for the surprise family meet.

Had they found the Harry, the lizard he kept in a box underneath his bed? Even worse had Harry gotten out and they'd figured out where he’d come from?

The boy fidgeted in his seat, glancing at Seoyeon, who had a knowing smile on her face. Did she also know that they’d found his lizard? Once, when he’d accidentally pushed her down, to keep her from going tattle, he showed her Harry

What if she’d told on him?

Seungyeon felt anger wash over him and his eyebrows furrowed, much to his parents and sister’s confusion.

“What’s wrong Seungyeon?” The boy bit his bottom lip hard and shook his head, glaring at his sister. She widened her eyes in further confusion and the smile fell from her face.

What was his problem?

Kris and Joonmyun watched as the twins had a silent argument, all their emotions passing over their face before they both turned back towards them.

“I don’t know what the heck his problem is but what were you going to tell us? Are we getting that baby brother or sister?” An amused smiled played across Joonmyun’s face and he nodded his head. An expression that looked like relief washed over Seungyeon’s face and he leaned forward.

“Really?” This time Kris nodded and the boy jumped out his seat, his soccer socks making him slide on the wooden floor when he landed. He barely regained his balance before he fell and he glanced at everyone sheepishly before running to his room, shout behind him that he forgot something he needed for practice.

He ran inside and immediately dropped to his knees, sliding the shoebox from under his bed and taking a peek at the lizard. Fortunately the lizard was still in his makeshift home, eyeing the dead cricket in the corner of the box.

The good thing had been that the announcement was about a baby; the bad thing was that Kris had decided to follow him and saw Harry.

“How long have you had that in here?” A feeling of dread washed over his body and he turned around, seeing his papa looming in the doorway. Seungyeon tried to stammer out an excuse or apology, but he failed at miserably.

Joonmyun and Seoyeon walked to the back of the house to see what Kris had gone to look at and both of them stood on either side of him. Seoyeon’s eyes widened and her small mouth hung open as Joonmyun sidestepped Kris and walked over to Seungyeon, opening the box and looking at the lizard.

When the man looked up at his son, he saw his large eyes brimming with tears. His lips were trembling and Joonmyun felt something in his heart melt. He never had been particularly good at chastising the twins, so it was no surprise, especially to Kris, when he put the top back on the box and pulled the boy in for a hug.

“While I’m a little disappointed that you hid that poor thing in a box for however long you did, I’ll let you keep it,” Seungyeon pulled away from the embrace and the tears fell down his full cheeks “but you need to promise me that if I go and buy a cage and the things that you need, that you’ll take good care of it.” Seungyeon nodded so hard his small neck cracked and Joonmyun recoiled his head back in surprise. He reached forward and rubbed at the boy's neck before he kissed his forehead.

Joonmyun rose up from his knees and took the box, sitting it on Seungyeon’s desk in the corner of the room. “While you’re at practice, papa and I will go get the stuff. I meant what I said though. The first time I see that the lizard isn’t taken care of, I’m going to let him go back outside,” Seungyeon gnawed on his lower lip and nodded again.

Kris started to say something but they heard a few honks from outside and realized that the carpool was there for the twins. “Get going, we’ll talk about this more when you get home.” A smile spread across the partially toothless boy’s face and he ran behind his sister, his cleats clicking on the floor.

“I swear you're the biggest fucking pushover to grace this earth,” Joonmyun shrugged and took another look at the shoebox, sighing. “Whatever, let’s go get a cage so that poor creature won’t have to live in a box anymore. How long do you think he had the thing in here?” Kris walked over to the box and examined it, then opened it and looked at the lizard.

“Considering how fat this lizard is, I’d say a month or two. He’s definitely kept him fed too. He’s too smart for his own good,” Joonmyun nodded and gently took the box, placing it back on the desk.

 

When the twins came home from their respective practices, Seungyeon walked in his room to find Harry in a small glass terrarium with netted lid on top. The inside had some fake plants, sand, some mossy rocks and a fake pond filled with water, which Henry now sat in, Seungyeon immediately assuming that the lizard was bathing.

As he was staring at it in wonder, Kris walked into the room and leaned on the doorframe. “Don’t sneak animals in the house anymore. I mean it, young man.” Seungyeon startled but immediately straightened and nodded. Kris felt a bit bad and walked into the room, looking at the lizard.

“Does it have a name?” Seungyeon grinned and he nodded, a smile on his face as he answered “Harry.”

 

VI

Laziness is Hereditary

First Trimester

Thanks to the new pre-natal pills Joonmyun found that he now had plenty of energy. No longer was he sleeping through the day and working when he could manage to keep his eyes open. Now he found he had the energy to drive the carpool for the kids in the neighborhood and even manage to do a lot of his work in advance.

He also cleaned the house, washed every dish and piece of clothing and even managed to organize Kris’ office. He felt so accomplished and this was only the first month of his pregnancy. If this was any precursor to the way things were going to be, then Joonmyun was ready to take on the next eight months with a smile.

 

The twins took to examining their father each day, looking for changes but finding none.

“Daddy when are you going to get fat like uncle Kyungsoo?” Joonmyun thought about the question and shrugged. “Honestly I don’t know. When I had you guys I didn’t show until I was almost six months along. Things are different each time though,” Seoyeon eyed Joonmyun’s stomach as he spoke and nodded.

Deep down she hoped that by the time her father’s stomach started to grow, that she would know if she was getting another brother or a sister.

Joonmyun noticed his daughter was lost in thought and decided to let her be, so he got up from his seat in the kitchen and wandered into the living room where Kris and Seungyeon were huddled underneath their respective basketball and football blankets, both asleep like it wasn’t three o’clock in the day time.

The man rubbed his stomach and grinned to himself, shaking his head as he muttered something about hoping that laziness wasn’t hereditary.

 

VII

Tum tum tum tum tuuummmssss

First Trimester Part Two

A painful burning filled his chest as he attempted to drift off to sleep. Each time he’d close his eyes, the burning would amp up or he’d burp and taste everything he’d eaten in the past three hours. He tried to drink water to ease up the feeling, but it did nothing but strengthen his urge to pee, which was a nuisance in itself.

Kris felt Joonmyun tossing and turning next to him, so at one point in the night, he got up and came back with a sprite, handing it to Joonmyun along with a bottle of calcium tablets. After the man took a few sips of the soda and chewed two the tablets, he let out a few crisp burps and he sighed.

“I feel like there’s been a literal weight lifted from my chest,” Kris smiled and rolled onto his side, taking the time to rub his husband’s stomach and run his hands through his hair.

Much like his previous pregnancy, it seemed like the heartburn had kicked in early and Kris knew exactly what to do thanks to a few searches on the internet, as well as a short talk with Minseok over the phone. This pregnancy he was going to be ready for any and everything.

Eventually Joonmyun fell asleep with a smile on his face and Kris followed after him, his arms still wrapped around Joonmyun in the meantime.

 

VIII

First Trimester Part 3

The nausea kicked Joonmyun’s ass around the third month, any smell of food sending him running to the nearest bathroom.

The first time it happened, he’d been in the middle of cooking breakfast for the twins and felt his mouth fill up with saliva, signaling that he was about to vomit. He debated whether he wanted to just throw up in the sink and clean it up or run to the bathroom and risk not making it and having to clean it up.

In the end, he chose the latter option and luckily made it to the hallway bathroom, emptying the contents of his stomach into the porcelain bowl. While he wiped his mouth and rose to his feet to brush his teeth, both children stood in the doorway of the bathroom, worried looks painted on their small faces.

“Are you okay daddy?” Joonmyun gave them a thumbs up as he swished mouthwash around in his mouth.

“It comes with the baby. Sometimes I might get sick but just know it’s the baby growing,” Joonmyun explained once he spat out the blue liquid. Seoyeon accepted the explanation but Seungyeon looked unconvinced. In fact Joonmyun could see that he’d grabbed Joonmyun’s cell phone and had his finger hovering over Kris’ name in his address book.

Joonmyun knew that Kris was probably in a meeting, so he moved to take the phone from the boy and ruffled his hair as he assured him that he was okay.

“Let’s go finish you guys’ breakfast. I pinky swear that I’m okay,” he crouched down and locked pinkies with both the children, a wide grin on his face. Seoyeon gave her brother a nod and the boy finally accepted his father's words.


	3. Chapter 3

IX

Lack of Sleep

Second Trimester

Having to leave for a few days had been the last thing Kris wanted to do, but it was unavoidable. There was a business transaction that required that no one but him oversee it. It was only three days, but the man hated being away from his family.

Even as Joonmyun helped him pack his travel bag, Kris’ brow stayed furrowed in annoyance.

“Are you sure you’ll be okay without me?” Joonmyun let out a snort and continued folding a pair of Kris’ underwear.

“I’ll be fine sweetheart. The twins will be here to help me, Minseok is on speed dial and Kyungsoo and Jongin already promised they’d come visit me tomorrow,” Kris gave the information some thought and his face relaxed. Joonmyun was right and it virtually made no sense why he was so worried.

His husband was the picture of health and sometimes when he found himself taking in the man’s natural glow that was now enhanced by his pregnancy, he felt like Joonmyun was healthier than him. The thought alone made him chuckle to himself and he stepped back to watch Joonmyun zip his suitcase closed.

 

It was nearly 11 o’clock when they both got in bed and Kris groaned when he realized he’d only get about six hours of sleep before his alarm went off and he drove himself to the airport.

He’d nearly drifted off to sleep when he heard Joonmyun whisper his name. He turned over onto his side and cracked an eye open, glancing at Joonmyun. The man rolled closer to him and gave him a reluctant smile.

“The trip will be over before you know it and you’ll be back home. I promise you won’t miss anything,” the more he spoke, the closer Joonmyun got to Kris and eventually ended up so close that their noses were touching. “Plus,” Joonmyun paused and hand moved from his side and palmed Kris’ crotch “consider this your consolation gift.” 

Truthfully, Joonmyun had been horny all day but since Kris had come home late and immediately went into his office after greeting his family, Joonmyun had had to wait. Only now was he making moves to cool the slow burn that’d been washing over his body.

The man knew Kris had to be up early the next morning but if this was his hormones kicking in, then he knew that being without Kris the next three days would either be hell or an exercise on his restraint.

Kris reacted quickly and moaned quietly, drawing in a sharp breath when Joonmyun’s cool hand slid down the front of his pants and began to stroke him, the man’s back arching into the touch.

 

The older man pulled Joonmyun’s hips flush against his and Joonmyun muffled his moan in his forearm while his other hand gripped the sheet. Kris' hips moved slow and his dick brushed against the other man’s prostate each time, making it harder and harder to keep still and quiet.

One of Kris’ hands moved between them and he thumbed Joonmyun’s dick, letting the conspicuous amounts of pre-come slick his hand. If Joonmyun hadn’t been so concentrated on being quiet, he would’ve been embarrassed by how damp he’d gotten Kris’ hand but as it stood, Joonmyun arched towards Kris’ body, unconcerned. Each crook of his wrist made whimpers spill from the other’s man mouth and Kris kept his pace, grinning when he felt Joonmyun’s body constrict around him.

Just like that Joonmyun came and the mild discomfort he’d been feeling all day was gone. Now a wave of fatigue rushed over him and he fought sleep as Kris held him close, moving more quickly towards his own orgasm.

It wouldn’t have been fair if he’d started things, gotten his orgasm and fallen asleep. Leaving his husband with blue balls before a business trip wasn’t the most thoughtful thing to do.

Joonmyun managed to stay awake, moaning when Kris pulled out and stroked himself to completion on his still flat stomach. His eyes felt like they were weighted down and he briefly recalled Kris getting something to wipe him clean before he drifted off the sleep with a snore.

Kris noticed that as he wiped Joonmyun’s stomach, while there weren’t any visible signs, there was a firmness that had overtaken Joonmyun usual soft, toned abdomen.

It was small things like this that made Kris glad that they were doing this again. It didn’t even matter that he’d get maybe four hours of sleep. The smile on Joonmyun’s face as he rolled onto his side and pulled more cover towards him made Kris not care too much.

He knew that once he got to China, he had a grace period of ten hours before he was scheduled for a meeting so that meant he’d be able to pass out in his hotel room. He could also sleep on the plane, so Kris really did not mind. Even as he hugged Joonmyun close and the man curled into him, he found himself unable to sleep.

Hopefully the next three days would pass in the blink of an eye.

 

X

Too Tight for Comfort

Second Trimester Part 2

“Daddy why aren't you wearing the shirt? All the other parents will be wearing their shirts,” Joonmyun chewed on his bottom lip and regarded the little girl with a trouble expression.

Joonmyun wasn’t sure how to break it to her, but the t-shirt that he’d bought almost six months ago didn’t fit. Halfway through his fifth month of pregnancy, his body was starting to show it. Suddenly pants and shirts didn’t button and it was slightly stressing Joonmyun out.

The picnic shirt was a victim of this change and Joonmyun didn’t want to admit it to the twins who were excited that Kris would be joining them this year. For the first time, he didn’t have to work on the date of the picnic and Seoyeon had been ecstatic at the prospect of her entire family dressing similarly.

Why? Joonmyun didn’t know exactly but it still sucked to have to break the news to her that he couldn’t wear his shirt.

“What if daddy wore a shirt that’s the same color?” a face that mirrored his own pouted and Seoyeon shook her head. “It’s not the same,” the little girl's pout deepened. 

Having heard the conversation, Kris walked into the living room with a questioning look on his face. Seoyeon explained the situation quickly, her voice going up an octave the more upset she got. Joonmyun continued to chew his lip and when Kris asked him why he wasn’t wearing the shirt, Joonmyun walked to the bedroom and snatched the crumpled shirt from the floor and walked into the living room.

With a frustrated look on his face he removed his other shirt and attempted to pull the shirt on. Just as it had before, the material barely managed to cover his growing stomach. When the little girl saw, she got a remorseful look on her face.

“Oh,” Kris sighed, unsure of what else to say besides that. He didn’t want to say anything that could hurt Joonmyun’s feelings, so he knelt down and patted Seoyeon on the head. “The new baby is growing inside of daddy and he can’t wear the picnic shirt,” Seoyeon nodded and looked at Joonmyun with puppy dog eyes.

“I’m sorry daddy, I just wanted us all to match…” Joonmyun gave her a sad shrug and said that he was sorry. “It’s okay daddy, it isn’t your fault. The baby has to grow somewhere,” another voice answered, belonging to the elder twin, Seungyeon.

“Also, uncle Kyungsoo and Jongin are at the door,” Kris stood up and hurried to the door, opening it to reveal the answer to their dilemma. There stood the other couple with an extra shirt in hand. “Your next door neighbors handed us this shirt and told us to ask you if you needed an extra since they'd gotten one too many,” Jongin asked as he nodded towards the shirt in Kyungsoo's hand.

After they stepped inside the house, Youngmi sound asleep in Jongin’s arms, they saw Joonmyun in the tight shirt. “Surely you’re not wearing that. I know crop tops are in style but I can’t say that’s quite how the kids wear them,” Kyungsoo rattled off as he held back his laughter. Joonmyun noticed that the family also had on their matching picnic shirts.

“Well I bought the shirt before we even decided that we were going to start trying for a baby. Excuse me if it doesn’t fit now,” Kyungsoo saw how upset his friend was and handed him the bigger shirt with a soft smile. “It’s not your fault Joon. You know these things happen. I couldn’t fit any of my clothes at three months for Youngmi and for this one as well,” he stopped to pat his large stomach.

At almost two months ahead of Joonmyun, Kyungsoo was much…rounder than him. If there was something that Joonmyun knew, it was that everyone carried their baby weight differently. When Baekhyun had been carrying Hyunwoo, all his weight had gone to his stomach and only his stomach. Right before he’d given birth, it looked like he’d swallowed a large watermelon whole. Kyungsoo on the other hand was quick to show and the weight also distributed to his thighs and ass, which was something Joonmyun had heard Jongin greatly appreciated.

 

Joonmyun retreated to the bedroom to change his shirt and walked out, much more comfortable than before. Seoyeon had a huge smile on her face and hauled out Kris’ camera, already comfortable with the heavy weight.

Considering that one of the girl’s hobbies was taking pictures and Kris knew she was careful (much unlike her twin brother), he frequently allowed her to shoot with the expensive camera. To say that she wasn’t even seven years old, she handled the thing like a pro and took nice pictures.

Kris helped her set up the tripod and she set the timer before she told everyone to move closer. One last tiptoed look through the viewfinder and she hurried in front the shutter, pulling Seungyeon near her so that he’d be in the frame. Youngmi also had woken up by then and was standing by her fathers, holding up a peace sign up. The flash snapped three times and Seoyeon hurried to look at all the pictures.

In one of them Joonmyun had blinked but the other two came out perfectly and she smiled to herself. With everyone in their picnic shirts, things looked especially nice and she knew that next year there would be another person in the pictures with them.

 

XI

The More the Merrier

Second Trimester Part 3 I

“What do you mean there are two heartbeats?” Joonmyun asked, straining his eyes to look at the screen. At that moment Dr. Kim Minseok walked into the room and greeted Joonmyun and Kris.

“Minseok please tell me the tech is seeing things. She said she sees two heartbeats,” the man immediately moved to look at the screen and pulled on some gloves and grabbed the device.

Joonmyun wasn’t panicking per se, but he was surprised for one. There had only been one heartbeat his last appointment, so why were there suddenly two?

“Wendy is right Joonmyun, there are two heartbeats. I’m not sure how we missed it before but it looks like you’re having another set of twins. Has anything been different lately?” Joonmyun shook his head and glanced at Kris who hadn’t taken his eyes off the screen. Slowly he turned towards Joonmyun as the man spoke “twins… Again?” Joonmyun followed the statement with a long sigh and squeezed Kris' hand. 

“Well looks like we’ll have to rearrange that nursery,” despite the initial shock, Kris gave off a wave of optimism and Joonmyun was amazed.

They had truly grown up since having Seoyeon and Seungyeon. When they’d found out that they were having twins the first time, both of them were shocked and stunned into silence that'd carried on for a few hours. Now a grin spread to Kris’ face and Joonmyun was already debating what they were going to name the babies.

They were both so caught up in their own thoughts that they nearly missed Wendy and Minseok telling them the gender of the babies.

“Congratulations Joonmyun, you’re having another set of fraternal twins. This one is male and this baby is female,” Joonmyun’s glazed over eyes barely registered where Minseok was pointing on the screen and he felt Kris squeeze his hand again.

 

As they were on their way home, Kris looked out the window and gripped the steering wheel. “At least the twins will be getting what they want. Seoyeon will have her little sister and Seungyeon will have his brother,” Joonmyun nodded and also looked out the window, watching the cars speed past them.

“You think we can handle two more?” Kris didn’t even bother to give it much thought “think? I know we can handle two more. Together we could handle twenty more kids.” That pulled a grin from Joonmyun and he let out a sarcastic ‘ha.’

Twenty kids? He had to be joking.

 

XII

Needs

Second Trimester Part 3 II

Joonmyun woke up at three in the morning to pee and he stood in front the bathroom mirror, staring at himself. His face was it’s typical pre-morning wash oily and his hair had grown past his ears even though he’d gotten a hair cut barely two weeks ago (probably the pre-natal vitamins). Unlike with his first pregnancy, some of the baby weight was going to his hips and ass and he wasn’t sure how he felt about it.

Sure everyone had those days where they just woke up and felt like they looked like shit, but Joonmyun was truly living in it. He was too tired to take a shower and wrestle with his hair, but the exhausted reflection that stared back at him made him want to scream. Joonmyun had never been a person who cared too much about how he looked but now it was all he could think about.

After a few more minutes of looking at his reflection and getting angry, he clicked off the bathroom light and headed back to bed, determined to sleep off the gross mood he was in. There was no way in hell he was making anyone deal with him in such a state, so sleeping was the only logical answer, especially considering that it was still very early in the morning.

 

A few hours later, Kris stirred awake and the movement interrupted Joonmyun’s light sleep. His mood had changed considerably but he still felt like he looked like shit. It also didn’t help that the babies decided to get some morning exercise in and were now lounging on his bladder like a soft mattress.

He took another trip to the bathroom, though this time he forwent lights and peed with only a few rays of the rising sun as light. Once he’d washed his hands again and crawled back into bed, Kris rolled over and kissed him.

“Good morning Joon,” despite his hazy mood, he enjoyed the gesture.

When hands started to trail up his body, his growing arousal overwhelmed his annoyance. The kisses started to get more heated and before he knew it, Kris rolled onto his back so that he was sitting on top of him.

In the back of his mind he wondered if he was heavy, but that left when his husband’s large hands squeezed at the new softness around his hips then moved to palm his equally softer ass. It only took a few seconds of that before he rutting against Kris’ covered crotched, feeling the firmness of the man’s dick beneath his pajama pants. Since he’d taken off his own shorts earlier and was only wearing a large shirt, Joonmyun eagerly wanted to reduce his husband to the same pants-less state and leaned forward to tug them down the man’s hips.

Kris’ erection sprung forward and Kris threw his head back into the pillows when it became encased in the smooth, ample flesh of Joonmyun’s thighs. He could’ve come like that, but he wanted the man to ride him so he pinched his side, stopping him from moving. He got the message and reached beside Kris for some lube and coated him before he bypassed preparation and slid down slowly, enjoying the smooth glide.

The other man gripped Joonmyun’s hips tighter and moaned quietly, still aware that it was hardly eight o’clock in the morning and that he didn’t want to wake the kids. Joonmyun also tried to control himself by biting his lower lip as the small bit of friction added to his arousal and his dick drooled more pre-come onto his stomach.

“Have I told you how fucking sexy you are?” Kris asked, snapping his hips to match Joonmyun’s movements. The younger man had his palms planted on the man’s chest for leverage and his head bowed as Kris brushed his prostate. Even though Joonmyun didn’t answer Kris’ question, the man knew he heard it because his face was red. Something told him that Joonmyun needed it so he kept going, his voice a little above a whisper. “Sometimes when you’re just sitting on the couch or eating, I imagine doing this to you in every room of this house, just like when we first moved in before the twins. You remember?” This time Joonmyun nodded with a whine and grounded his hips down to meet Kris’ thrusts.

The head of his dick boasted the same bright red color as his cheeks and Kris wrapped a hand around it, stroking him slowly and pulling more breathless moans from the man on top of him. Joonmyun’s rhythm became erratic when his stroking got more aggressive, so Kris moved his hips, thrusting into Joonmyun and making him fall forward with a surprised moan. He moved his hand from Joonmyun’s erection and planted his feet on the bed as he took over setting the rhythm.

Now Joonmyun’s moans and sighs were right in his ear and it served to turn him on further, making his grip tighter as he felt the tight coil in his stomach unwind with each thrust.

The friction that Joonmyun was getting from his dick trapped between his and Kris’ stomachs was more than enough to have the man coming with another whine. Kris’ own orgasm followed after that and he spilled inside his husband, clutching him closer than before. Even though he was trying to catch his breath, he leaned up and pecked Joonmyun on the lips again, drawing back with a smile.

“I would’ve lasted longer but you’re so cute when you get breathy and moan in my ear. I couldn’t help myself,” the blush that had subsided came back with a vengeance and Joonmyun smacked Kris’ shoulder with an amused look on his face.

 

A few more minutes passed when Joonmyun finally got up and stripped off his t-shirt, walking into the bathroom. Kris followed closely behind him and started the shower as Joonmyun brushed his teeth. When the water was the perfect temperature, he stepped inside and held out his hand, gently pulling Joonmyun in the shower with him.

By the time they were both freshly showered and decently dressed and Joonmyun made his way into the kitchen, the twins stirred from their individual rooms, both of them yawning and stretching as they sat at the kitchen table. They’d both gotten home late from an event at their school, so they went straight to bed after quick showers.

 

“Papa said he had something to tell us before we went to bed last night. What was it?” Kris looked up from his tablet with a grin and Joonmyun turned and nodded, telling him to go ahead.

“Okay so you know how you want a brother right Seungyeon?” The little boy nodded and immediately Seoyeon’s face went sour. It seemed that she’d automatically assumed that they were having a boy. Kris’ grin grew wider and he cleared his throat “and Seoyeon, you know how you wanted a little sister?” just like magic, the girl’s face lit back up and Seungyeon’s face took on an expression of confusion. “Wait, which one is it papa?”

“It’s both. You’re getting your brother and Yeonie is getting her sister. Your daddy’s having twins,” both Seungyeon and Seoyeon’s eyes widened, then they stared at each other. “Just like us?”

Joonmyun made a humming noise as he sat bowls of cut up fruit in front of everyone at the table. “Not quite. I think they’ll look different, but if you mean if they’ll be twins like you and your sister, then yes,” Seoyeon grinned and stuck her tongue through the empty space where her tooth had been (a habit she’d recently acquired).

“I hope he’s handsome like me,” everyone in the room turned towards Seungyeon and just stared at him before Kris and Joonmyun busted into laughter. Seoyeon just stared and rolled her eyes before she started eating her fruit.

“That’s your son,” Joonmyun whispered before he went to check the food on the stove. Kris just continued to chuckle and shook his head. “Yeah sure, blame that one on me like you haven’t been cooing over them since they were born,” Joonmyun flipped the omelets and put a hand on his chest in mock offense. “I’m hurt Yifan! I wasn’t the one that put gel in Seungyeon's hair when he was barely old enough to sit up ‘because it looked cool’ then put a mirror in front him,” Kris rolled his eyes, fully knowing that he had in fact done all of that.

So maybe this was his fault? But they were both at fault if training their kids to have high self-esteem was a crime.


	4. Chapter 4

XIII

Responsibilities

Third Trimester

For sake of not disrupting the new occurrence around the house, Joonmyun kept his thoughts to himself.

It’d been over almost a month since the twins’ 7th birthday and they’d taken to helping around the house in ways that they hadn’t before. Instead of stepping over messes, they cleaned them up. Clothes that were normally discarded on the bathroom and bedroom floors somehow made their way to their respective hampers.

When it was time laundry day, Seungyeon hovered around Joonmyun, carrying the large laundry basket and even attempting to fold its contents after they were clean. The other night Joonmyun saw Seoyeon vacuuming the living room and dragging the trash bag out the back door. The extra help was welcomed but it definitely had Joonmyun baffled because the twins hated housework and chores.

Everything was so out of character and it was jarring.

“Kris have you noticed that the kids have been helping around the house? The other day they washed the dishes and attempted to clean the kitchen after dinner. It’s not that I don’t appreciate the help but it’s so strange…” Joonmyun sighed as Kris’ thumbs dug into the arch of his foot, making the man follow his statement with a soft moan. With how he'd been in a constant state of discomfort with the bloating, constipation and lack of sleep, this was the closest thing to sex that he was up for. 

“Well they know that the babies are coming in two months so maybe they’re trying to practice being more responsible. I heard them ask Chanyeol and Baekhyun to teach them how to change diapers,” Joonmyun’s eyes widened and he looked at his husband in disbelief.

“I never thought I’d see the day that Seungyeon would want to be around something like a dirty diaper,” it really was a shock but Joonmyun understood and if he hadn't been getting the most satisfying foot massage of his life, he would’ve walked to the twins’ rooms and smothered them both in kisses. 

Before he went to bed, he managed to shuffle to check on the twins, peeking in their rooms. Both of them were sound asleep and he grinned, thankful that he had such thoughtful kids.

 

When he’d had the twins, the only people who’d had to adjust had been him and Kris. Now the twins were doing their best to adjust to the babies that would be joining them in two short months and it couldn’t stop smiling, even as he lay down to sleep.

 

XIV

More Babies

Third Trimester Part 2

“Have you picked out names?” Dr. Minseok asked as he squirted some of the warm gel on Joonmyun’s stomach. The man nodded and grinned, looking over to Kris.

“Boyeon and Jiyeon,” Minseok nodded, then pointed to the monitor. “What lovely names. In that case, this baby right here is Jiyeon and Boyeon is behind her.”

After their appointment, Kris kissed Joonmyun and had to rush back to work. He’d taken his lunch break to come with Joonmyun and the man felt a bit guilty that he hadn’t even eaten anything. He briefly debated ordering something from one of Kris’ favorite takeout restaurants and bringing it to him but dropped from his mind when his phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Hey Joonmyun, I have a huge favor to ask. Kyungsoo is going into labor and I need someone to watch Youngmi while I go oversee the C-section,” the words shot out of Jongin’s mouth and into the receiver, Joonmyun barely being able to process what was being told to him. “Is he okay? Calm down Jongin, I’m sure everything’s fine. The baby just wanted to come a bit earlier,” he heard Jongin take a deep breath and felt some of the stress come through the phone.

“I just got out of a checkup, so I’m already at the hospital. I’ll be downstairs in a second,” after telling Jongin to take some more deep breaths, the man thanked him and hung up. Joonmyun shuffled to the elevator as fast as his aching feet and back allowed him to.

Within a few minutes he met up with a visibly frazzled Jongin. Youngmi and her father were both wearing red sweaters, showing that they’d been doing their annual Christmas card photo-shoot. When the little girl saw Joonmyun she wiggled out Jongin’s embrace and ran up to him, hugging his legs then resting her head on his belly. "Daddy is having the baby today!" Joonmyun wasn't sure if the little girl was talking to him or his stomach but he nodded anyway and rustled her hair. 

“Thank you so much Joonmyun,” Jongin sighed as he quickly bent down and kissed the little girl, whispering something to her. Just like that, he disappeared in a red streak.

When the elevator doors closed behind Jongin, Joonmyun reached for the little girl’s hand and they walked to his car. From the way her wide eyes drooped and the frequency that small yawns left her mouth, Joonmyun could tell Youngmi was tired. He would’ve moved quicker but it was the best he could do. It was the speed he'd be moving for the next month and some odd weeks. 

 

As luck would have it, Hyunwoo’s extra car seat was still hooked up in the car, so he buckled her up then got in the front seat and drove home. The entire ride went by quickly and quietly, Kyungsoo’s rich voice flowing through the car as the man’s newest album came over the speakers.

At a red light, Joonmyun turned around to check on Youngmi and saw that she was asleep. He knew it’d be a task to carry her into the house but he was determined, so he took it in stride.

Seoyeon and Seungyeon were getting off the school bus when Joonmyun pulled up and he was thankful for the coincidence. The man got out his car and waved at the bus driver then ruffled both of the twins’ hair, the children laughing at the ritualistic gesture.

It was Seungyeon that spotted Youngmi sleeping in the back of the car first and he took it upon himself to open the door. He unbuckled her then picked her up, carefully carrying her into the house after Joonmyun opened the door. From Joonmyun’s direction, he lay her down on the couch, all while not disturbing her slumber.

“Uncle Kyungsoo went to have his baby, so she’ll be with us for a little while,” both twins nodded in understanding then went off to start their homework and eat a snack.

Once he covered her up with a blanket, Joonmyun sat on the further side of the couch and propped up his feet, shuffling to put a pillow behind his lower back. He figured that since Youngmi was sleeping and the twins were preoccupied and would be for a while, he could take a quick nap. His eyes felt heavy and his entire body ached, so falling off to sleep had been easy.

 

What he didn’t anticipate was falling asleep and waking up draped in a blanket with the lights off. Youngmi was gone and he looked around unsure of what to think about the situation. Before he could wonder for too long, Kris walked into the living room and saw that he was awake.

“Jongin called a few hours ago and asked if we could bring Youngmi back. Kyungsoo had Youngsik not long ago and he knew she wanted to see her brother. Both of them are doing well and Youngmi was glad to see her parents and the new baby. You can go back to sleep if you’d like. I know you’re exhausted baby,” Joonmyun took all the information in and nodded, squinting when the light in the kitchen clicked on and illuminated the living room.

“Daddy don’t go back to sleep, we’re about to cook dinner!” Seoyeon announced, standing on a stepstool as she leaned on the counter with a wooden spoon in her hand and her small body engulfed in Kris' apron. Joonmyun nodded and made an effort to lean up because it seemed that he’d ended up on his back. Kris watched him for a bit then he laughed and helped him up.

“I’m jealous of Kyungsoo… I guess one more month isn’t too long to wait right?” Kris smirked and he leaned down to kiss them man’s forehead. “Just remember that you want the babies to come now but when they start keeping us up at night with dirty diapers and crying, you’re going to wish differently. Just like you did with the twins.” Joonmyun shot Kris an annoyed look and furrowed his eyebrows.

He was right.

Joonmyun had spent the last four months of his previous pregnancy obsessing over the arrival of Seoyeon and Seungyeon but once they’d come, he longed for the quiet days and restful nights of his pregnancy.

Somehow Joonmyun felt like things would be a little different this time around. Instead of it just being him and Kris shuffling around taking care of two babies, the twins would be around to help this time. The thought both warmed his heart and worried his nerves.

That was four kids he needed to give attention. He was certain he had enough love to give all of them but hopefully his time would be split the same.

 

XV

Quack Quack

Third Trimester Part 3

“Why are you so excited about the your daddies having more babies? They won’t have time for you because they’ll be busy feeding, burping and changing them. They’ll forget about the both of you,” Reina sighed, resting her head on her overturned palms. Seoyeon rolled her eyes in response and Seungyeon just outright ignored her.

“That’s not true. Daddy and Papa won’t forget about us, plus we’re going to help with the babies, so it won’t be easy to forget about us,” Reina scrunched up her face and flipped her brown hair over her shoulder. “Not everyone’s like your parents,” Junsu responded, making Seoyeon look his way.

Her heart skipped a beat and she swallowed hard, feeling her mouth go dry. If her eyes could’ve actually turned into hearts they would’ve because she had the biggest crush on him.

Seungyeon knew about it as well and narrowed his eyes, annoyed at the boy’s interaction with his sister. Everyone, especially Junsu, knew that Seoyeon had a crush on him.

In response to Junsu’s comment Reina’s face turned red and she got up and sat in a different seat, away from all three of them.

“Don’t pay her too much mind, she’s just upset that her parents fuss around her,” Seoyeon’s eyes widened as Junsu leaned over and spoke to her. She nodded in response and gave him a small smile, telling him thank you.

The whole display was gross to Seungyeon and he debated spilling his water over Junsu’s worksheet to distract him away from Seoyeon, but decided against it. He’d let her have her fun but if Junsu tried something funny or gross, he'd do it.

 

When they got home, their daddy greeted them at the door with a grin on his face.

“I have some good news guys,” Seungyeon’s mind still lingered on Reina’s previous words as well as Junsu’s but he turned his attention to his dad. “The nursery is done! Come see it,” both of the twins sat their backpacks by the table then followed Joonmyun as he waddled down the hallway. Both twins snickered and covered their mouths, not wanting their dad to know they were laughing at him. Seoyeon leaned closer to him, a peculiar look on her face.

“He waddles just like a duck,” Seungyeon couldn’t help himself and let out a loud snigger, making Joonmyun turn around. “What’s so funny you two?” Both twins shrugged and the man turned around, reaching to open the door of the room the twins hadn’t seen in a few months.

 

Before their parents had decided to have more children, the room was simply an extra bedroom where their guests slept when they had them. While they weren't explicitly not allowed inside, they’d spent most of their life avoiding the room so as not to get into any possible trouble.

Now the room was decorated in soft yellow and greens, two white baby beds across from each other. There were other things in the room too, but neither of the twins knew what they were so they ignored them. It seemed that their dad had won his argument with their papa about which decorations to put on the wall because instead of zoo animals, there were pictures of ducks.

There were ducks everywhere.

Seungyeon looked at his sister then both of them burst into laughter. Everything was too perfect of a coincidence. They laughed so hard that Seoyeon found tears trailing down her face and Seungyeon’s stomach ached.

Joonmyun watched the scene in mild confusion, unsure of what could be so hilarious in the baby room. In fact he thought the room was cute. Maybe he was wrong?

“Do you not like the room?” The twins’ laughter subsided a little and Seoyeon nodded. “No we love it daddy,” that only served to confuse Joonmyun even more.

“So what’s so funny?” Seoyeon chewed her lip and when Seungyeon saw her expression he shrugged. “It’s just that you walk like a duck and then you decorated the babies’ room in ducks too,” the older man gave it some thought then he found himself laughing.

He hadn’t really noticed it but he probably did waddle when he walked.

 

Kris came home a few hours later and when he saw his family seated at the table, Joonmyun typing on his computer and the twins finishing up their homework, he grinned.

“Some of people at work gave me stuff for the babies. A lot of it has ducks on it, so I’ll know you’ll love it Joon,” the word ducks triggered a round of laughter from his family and now it was Kris that stood in confusion.

What was so funny about ducks?


	5. Chapter 5

XVI

Restless Nights and Sleepy Mornings

Joonmyun made preparations to sleep at a reasonable time since he had to be at the hospital bright and early, but the twins had plans of their own come nightfall.

When he settled down to sleep, the twins decided that it was time for them to move around. One of the babies used his bladder as a pillow and the other took to kicking at whatever their feet could come in the vicinity of.

He tried everything from switching sleeping positions, drinking warm tea, massaging his stomach, going to the bathroom to walking around the house but nothing seemed to relieve the discomfort.

Throughout all of this, Kris tried to help when he could and comfort Joonmyun when he couldn’t, staying up with him.

At the ripe hour of two o’clock, the twins decided that they were tired and settled down to sleep. Just like that, the twinges of discomfort ceased and Joonmyun was finally able to settle down to sleep. His husband let out a sound of relief as he settled too, happy that Joonmyun was getting at least a little rest before giving birth to the twins.

 

Their eyes had barely closed when the alarm rang and Joonmyun cracked open his eyes, annoyed that the sun was already up and shining directly in his face. They’d only gotten maybe five or six hours of sleep, but they got up anyway and got ready to go to the hospital.

Kris finished first so he roused the kids from their beds and got them ready in record time. By 7:30 everyone was ready and in the car, ready to head to the hospital.

 

The twins didn’t know what to expect, so neither of them knew what to say when their dad sat in a wheelchair and handed their papa his bag. He beckoned them closer and when they were eye level with him, he pecked each of them on the forehead and gave them a reassuring grin.

“The next time you see me, it’ll be with your little brother and sister.”

He was exhausted but he knew his children needed reassurance so he did the best he could. Right before the nurse wheeled him off, Seungyeon grasped his hand and squeezed tightly then let go, an unreadable look on his face.

 

Before Kris left to join Joonmyun in the operating room, Baekhyun came down from the fourth floor to watch the kids as planned. Since he worked in cardiology and was free until after lunchtime, he volunteered his time.

 

“I feel like Jinki drugged me more than the first time or maybe it’s because I’m tired. Either way I can’t wait to see our babies,” Joonmyun whispered to Kris when he saw the man walk by his side, geared up in a blue hospital smock, face mask and hat.

Kris squeezed Joonmyun’s hands and the sedated man smiled before he let the fatigue and anesthesia overtake him, ushering him into a peaceful sleep.

Dr. Minseok came a few moments later and Kris watched as they set up the operation, the heart monitor beeping slightly as Joonmyun’s chest rose and fell, his eyelids fluttering.

 

A crisp cry filled the room a while later and a smile grazed Kris’s lips. Minseok held the first newborn over the wall of blue cloth and showed her to Kris before he cut the umbilical cord and handed the child to the nurse to clean.

“Okay baby number one is a girl. Jiyeon is her name right?” Kris nodded and craned his neck as he watched one of the nurses clean the baby and clean out her nose. Despite her screaming at what Kris assumed to be the top of her tiny lungs, she looked healthy. The nurse finished cleaning and weighing her then walked her over to Kris so he could hold her.

“She weighs a healthy three kilograms and is 59 centimeters long.”

Small, dark eyes opened and Jiyeon stopped crying, taking the time to examine her father. The man cradled her in his arms and smiled, not even caring that he probably looked crazy. If Joonmyun had been awake the man would’ve most certainly replaced Jiyeon’s screaming with sobbing of his own.

Jiyeon’s eyes scrunched closed as she yawned and stretched her small fists towards her father.

“I bet you’re tired after the night you put your daddies through,” Kris sighed, smoothing stray hairs down onto her head. With her eyes still shut, she smiled and stretched again, making a noise of content.

“And now here’s baby number two.” Unlike Jiyeon, Boyeon didn’t make any noise. Kris’s heart sped up and he looked down at Jiyeon before he glanced over at his son.

After Minseok cut the umbilical cord, he gave the little boy to the nurse and they lay him down before putting a mask over his face and started to pump a bulb-like thing at the other end. Boyeon’s limbs remained still until the Minseok took over, hunched over the baby’s small body.

Kris watched in a terrified silence as Minseok’s face went stiff in concentration and he ordered the nurse to retrieve things he didn’t quite catch or comprehend.

After almost ten minutes of effort, a cry filled the room and Kris let out the breath he’d forgotten that he was holding.

He was okay.

They cleaned, weighed and wrapped him in a blanket before Minseok personally carried the child over to Kris. “He had a bit of difficulty breathing but he’s okay now. The fact that he’s able to cry is good news. He’s a little smaller than his sister at 2.5 kilograms and 50 centimeters long, but he’s healthy,” Minseok explained, handing over little boy who’d previous been wailing. He’d fallen quiet and Kris made sure he saw the boy’s chest rise and fall before he allowed himself to relax.

As he held Boyeon and Jiyeon in either of his arms, he felt his eyes well up with tears. Kris prided himself on not getting emotional about many things yet when it came to his family, he couldn’t help himself nor did he think he needed to. Before he handed them back to the nurse, he checked to see if Joonmyun had woken up.

He was still sound asleep and as Minseok and some of his nurses finished the rest of the surgery, Kris handed the children to the two waiting nurses and watched as they put them in separate bassinets, then wheeled them away. Even though he knew he would see them once Joonmyun woke up, something still squeezed his heart and nearly knocked the wind out of him.

 

When they were finished and wheeled Joonmyun into recovery, Kris reluctantly separated from him and took off the hospital gear, checking his phone when he saw a text saying that Baekhyun had taken the twins to his office.

As expected, the moment he opened the door to the man’s office, he saw the twins asleep on Baekhyun’s couch and the man himself nodding off at his desk. He didn’t want to wake them up, but he knew that they’d wanted to see the babies as soon as possible, so he did.

Seoyeon, the light sleeper, woke up first. Her eyes were barely open when she launched into three questions, all related to the babies and Joonmyun. Kris did his best to answer them all, explaining that they would be able to see Joonmyun once he was moved to a hospital room. As for seeing the babies, he told her that they could go look at them from the window of the nursery.

Excited by all the news, Seoyeon’s eyes snapped open and she shook her brother awake. Seungyeon let out a groan and opened his eyes slowly, squinting when he saw Kris standing in the doorway. “Are the babies here yet? Is Daddy Joon okay?” Seoyeon poked him and rehashed Kris’s words, pulling him to his feet and demanding that Kris take them to see the newborns. The commotion woke up Baekhyun and he stood up with a startle, mumbling something about not being asleep.

“Did everything go fine?” Kris gave the other man’s question a quick nod then told the kids that he’d take them to the nursery. As they made their way back to the maternity ward, Baekhyun and Kris walked a little ways back from the twins who were excitedly chattering about their new siblings.

“Boyeon wasn’t breathing when he was born but once Minseok worked on him, he was okay. I swear my heart stopped Baek, I stopped breathing myself,” Kris rambled, Baekhyun moving to rub a soothing hand down his back. Even though Kris knew that the boy was okay, he still felt inklings of fear and worry inch at his mind and heart.

When they came upon the nursery, they saw the nurses walking inside, tending to the few babies that were scattered throughout the room. It only took a few seconds for them to pick out Boyeon and Jiyeon since they were in the front and it was easy to decipher the bolded last name on their small wristbands.

“They’re so small,” Seoyeon sighed, her face pressed against the glass as she looked at them. Since they had on hats, she couldn’t tell if they were born with hair or not, which didn’t matter too much but she still found herself curious. What she and her brother could tell, however, was that their sister, was much bigger than their brother.

The fact made Seoyeon smile and she turned to Kris “maybe she’ll be tall like us.” Seungyeon heard the statement and he let out a huff of annoyance.

Now that the twins were constantly growing, Seungyeon seemed to take after Joonmyun in stature and Seoyeon took after Kris. Despite their looks being of the opposite nature, the fact that Seoyeon was taller than him struck his nerves. Joonmyun had always taken to soothing the boy with kisses on the top of his head, ensuring him that he’d get to be just as tall or even taller than Seoyeon and Kris.

“I’ll hit my growth spurt before they can even go to school, so it doesn’t matter.” Even as Seungyeon said the words, a gentle smile overtook his face. Since they’d arrived, he hadn’t taken his eyes off the babies. He watched as they wiggled and Jiyeon cried, her sobs muffled by the wall. Boyeon, on the other hand, attempted to chew on his covered fist, kicking his small feet against the edge of the bassinet.

Kris let them look for a little longer, then tried ushered them away. A nurse caught sight of Kris and hurried out the room, telling him that Joonmyun was being moved to a room.

 

When the whole group wandered into the room, Joonmyun’s eyes cracked open and he smiled, immediately seeing Seoyeon and Seungyeon.

“My babies,” he rasped, his mouth dry from the side effects of the anesthesia. Seungyeon made a sour face, but moved closer to Joonmyun, allowing the man to pat him on his head. Since Joonmyun’s stitches were to be undisturbed, he couldn’t provide much more than the gesture.

“The babies are still in the nursery. We are not babies,” Joonmyun chuckled at his son’s statement, feeling the pull of the stitches as he did so. “You are my babies and you always will be.” Baekhyun watched from outside the room and waved at Joonmyun before he answered the pager blinking at his waist.

“Thank you for watching the twins,” Baekhyun waved him off and walked to the nurse station, telling one of them something before he left the ward.

The same nurse walked into the room a few minutes later and eyed the twins before she introduced herself to Joonmyun and Kris. Joonmyun barely let her finish before he inquired about the babies and requested that she bring them. Instead of being annoyed, she smiled and told him that she would call the nursery. Before she left, Kris stopped her at the doorway and asked her what Baekhyun told her.

“Oh, Dr. Byun told us that the kids are well behaved.” When Kris gave her a confused look, she clarified “there are only supposed to be two people besides the patient in the room, especially after surgery.”

 

When the babies were rolled into the room, Joonmyun reached for the remote on his bed to sit up so he could see them.

“Please be careful, you have over fifteen stitches and we want them to heal neatly,” the nurse warned before she handed Joonmyun the first baby. He nodded eagerly and still reached out his hands, his face glowing when he got a good look at the child placed in one of his arms.

“This must be Jiyeon,” Joonmyun remarked when the baby opened her eyes and yawned, a smile immediately playing across her small lips when she saw Joonmyun. Kris watched as Joonmyun struggled not to cry and took another breath to prepare himself for the second baby. The man helped the nurse position the infant in Joonmyun’s arm and when she was sure Joonmyun was okay she left the room. “And this is Boyeon?” The boy kept his eyes closed but smiled, wiggling in his blanket.

The twins stood on either sides of the bed, watching Joonmyun look and coo over the babies. He’d barely been holding them for ten minutes when Seungyeon nudged his father and made him bend down so he could whisper into his ear. Kris listened to the request and walked closer the bed, staring down at his children and his husband.

“Seungyeon wants to hold them Joon. Is that okay?” Joonmyun nodded and looked over at the boy, his eyes still damp. Kris twitched his head and Seungyeon went to move the chair in the corner closer to the bed before he went and washed his hands. Once he’d dried them off, he settled into the chair and sat up straight, holding out his arms.

Both of the twins were familiar with holding babies since they’d helped out when Youngmi and Hyunwoo were smaller. Now that their siblings were here, they were more than ready to hold them.

Before Kris reached for the babies, he got an idea and pulled up another chair next to Seungyeon before telling Seoyeon to wash her hands. When she finished, he sat her in the other chair and he reached for Jiyeon first. Joonmyun kissed the baby’s forehead before handing her over, watching as Kris gently placed the infant in Seoyeon’s arms. After he made sure her she was holding the baby snugly, he reached for Boyeon and sat him in Seungyeon’s arms.

The room was silent as the twins observed their new siblings, Seungyeon watching as his brother opened his eyes and attempted to grip one of his fingers to put in his mouth. He didn’t let him and instead pulled his hand lightly, keeping his fingers away from Boyeon’s mouth. Seoyeon took to talking to her sister, praising her for being pretty and telling her about that she was the oldest and therefore in charge of taking care of Boyeon.

“I promise I’ll help take care of you both though,” the little girl whispered to Jiyeon as the baby’s eyes closed again. Both of the men watched the scene, Kris with a smile on his face and Joonmyun with tears in his eyes. Usually he attempted to make excuses for his disarray of emotions, but right now he didn’t care enough to do so. It wasn’t like Kris would tease him since the man’s eyes shined like he was also on the brink of tears.

Before he went to put the babies back in their bassinets, Kris leaned over the bed and kissed Joonmyun on the forehead “you did good.” Joonmyun beamed and slowly reached up to wipe the tears that dripped down his cheeks.

As soon as the twins were back in their bassinets, they both fell asleep and the nurse came to return them to the nursery. When they were gone, Joonmyun told the twins to put the chairs back and he scooted to the middle of his bed, patting the spaces beside him. Kris didn’t miss the wince of pain the man made when he did so, but he didn’t say anything because he knew Joonmyun would dismiss it.

Joonmyun had frequently expressed to him his fear of the twins feeling left out with the upcoming arrival of the new babies and now that they were here, Kris started to feel it too. Even if the twins hadn’t shown any negative reactions yet, both of them wanted to prevent it if they could.

Kris had to help them but once they were in the bed, Joonmyun put his arms around the both of them and held them close. Both of the twins were cautious because they knew their daddy had just come from surgery, but they relaxed into his body. Seungyeon immediately buried his head in Joonmyun’s arm and inhaled deeply, a habit he’d developed as an infant. Seoyeon just moved closer to Joonmyun and lay back on the pillow underneath her head, content to be that close to Joonmyun and know that he was okay.

Within a few minutes they were both asleep and Joonmyun didn’t seem far behind them. The other man watched the scene and decided to pull out his phone, taking a picture of the moment.

It was rare that the twins took naps and even rarer that they cuddled up to Joonmyun like this. Maybe they’d been more worried about their father than either of them was letting on, but it made for a sweet display.

 

When Joonmyun came home with the twins, homemade pancakes prepared by the elder twins welcomed him. While he ate, Kris fed the twins and put them down to sleep in their cribs, which they quickly adjusted to.

Jiyeon was the first to fall asleep, as Kris predicted, and Boyeon followed after her.

The twins proceeded to clean the dishes and wipe down the counter after Joonmyun had finished, even bickering when they were deciding who would sweep the floor.

 

“Were they good daddy?” Seoyeon asked as the three of them sat on the couch. He’d gone to check on the babies a few minutes ago and when he was sure they were asleep, he slumped onto the couch where the twins joined him a few minutes later.

“They were excellent dear. The best thing I’ve eaten, ever,” Seoyeon shot him a toothy grin and smiled. Since Daddy Joon liked her food, she made plans to make more in the future.

Just from the look on her face, Joonmyun could tell she was plotting something but he chose not to ask. Let whatever it was surprise him.

 

When Kris finished making some phone calls and checking on the twins for the moment, he walked into the living room to find Joonmyun and the older twins sound asleep.

As heartwarming as the scene in the hospital had been, seeing a similar one in their home was even better. He didn’t take a picture though. Instead he covered them all with blankets and sat in the recliner with the baby monitor right by his ear.

 

XVII

Just Us

Jiyeon and Boyeon proved to be the handful Joonmyun and Kris expected, so they were fully prepared for the sleepless nights, late night feedings and countless changes of diapers.

Unlike their first venture with caring for twins, they now had help in the form of two eager seven-year olds. With Seoyeon who was pro at changing diapers and Seungyeon who was excellent at getting the babies to burp and sleep in record time, they were unstoppable at keeping Boyeon and Jiyeon clean and satisfied.

At times it seemed like the twins were only at complete ease when their older siblings were in near vicinity.

As soon as they’d come home from school, their first stop wasn’t to do their homework anymore. Instead they’d search the house until they found the babies then they’d play with them before they finally settled down to do their schoolwork.

 

Kris and Joonmyun’s parents made nuisances of themselves, popping up at random times to see the children as well as overstaying their welcome. Neither Kris nor Joonmyun would turn down the extra help, but sometimes it encroached on their almost nonexistent alone time.

Imagine Kris and Joonmyun’s surprise when Kris’s parents called them and told them that they’d be keeping both sets of twins for the weekend. At first Joonmyun declined the offer and thanked them for their generosity but when they showed up anyway and collected the children, he couldn’t say no.

With Kris back at work, albeit with reduced hours, Joonmyun was taking care of the infants by himself in the daytime. Seoyeon and Seungyeon came home around the same time as Kris, so by that point he had help, but for the time period in between Kris going to work and the twins going to school to the time they all came home, he was virtually on his own.

Jiyeon had a penchant for sleeping most of the day while Boyeon remained awake and noisy, which kept his sister awake and crossed most times. It seemed like Joonmyun could get them to sleep at the same time but as soon as Boyeon woke up, he wouldn’t stop babbling or whining until he woke his older sister as well. All of this usually happened right as Joonmyun had started to relax or doze off to take a nap of his own. It was like the infants were playing a joke on him.

 

“Where are the twins?” Kris asked as soon as he walked through the door, seeing Joonmyun childless. As the man walked through the house, he peeked his head around the corner and extended his question “where are either set of twins?”

Joonmyun laughed and he stretched out on the couch, itching at the scars where his stitches had been.

“They’re gone with your parents for the weekend. They even took the babies. I can barely believe it myself. I keep wanting to pinch myself to see if I’m dreaming, but I don’t want to wake up if I am,” Kris wandered into the living and pulled Joonmyun to his feet, leading him into the bedroom.

Once they settled on the bed, they did what parents do when their children were away.

Sleep.

 

Neither of them woke up until the next morning, both starving since they’d slept through dinner the previous night. When Joonmyun moved out his embrace, Kris opened his eyes, moving to rub the sleep from them. On instinct he turned toward the baby monitor and saw that it was off.

Right.

The kids were gone for the weekend.

Joonmyun saw the whole thing and laughed, running his hands through Kris’s already messy hair. “I did the same thing earlier. In fact, I almost went to the nursery to check on them,” Joonmyun yawned.

Eventually they decided to stop lounging around and got up to take a shower together, which was the start of something that would last well into the night.

 

As water cascaded off his head and down his stomach, Kris’s hand worked a tight fist over his dick, the soap providing enough slickness to ease the slide. Joonmyun leaned back and laid his head against Kris’s chest, letting the man’s other hand roam his wet body.

“It’s been so long,” Kris sighed in Joonmyun’s ear, biting lightly at the cartilage. It earned him a moan and Joonmyun moved his hips against Kris’s crotch, grinding on the man’s erection. He could feel the press of it on his lower back and he wanted to do more but not quite yet.

Even though the fist around him felt so good, he told Kris to stop and they got through the rest of their shower, both of them painfully hard.

Joonmyun wanted to try something new and since Kris seemed down to do whatever he wanted, he figured the man would just go along with it. He didn’t ask why Joonmyun only put on one of his button ups after they’d dried off or why the man handed him sweatpants, and only sweatpants, to wear.

Like normal, Joonmyun proceed to cook breakfast but it was hard to concentrate when every time he bent over for a pot or something, his dick pressed on the hem of the shirt and it rose to show his ass. It got even harder (Kris’s dick and the effort to concentrate) when he started to cook and shook his butt, turning around to shoot Kris a shy smile before he turned his attention back to the pan in front of him.

 

Kris shook his leg as he ate his food, his attention split between Joonmyun’s nonchalant attitude and his aching dick.

It seemed like the longest breakfast he’d ever eaten and when he was done, Joonmyun cleared the table and went to wash the dishes. Kris grew tired of sitting down and he watched Joonmyun sink his hands into soapy dishwater.

The sleeves of his shirt kept coming unrolled and Joonmyun would huff in annoyance before he re-rolled them more tightly. The other man couldn’t split his attention anymore and decided to take matters into his own hands, literally. His hands ended up snaking around Joonmyun’s waist, drifting underneath the dress shirt before he gripped the man’s dick again and started to stroke him.

Joonmyun nearly dropped the dish back into the warm water, but he kept washing. His attention went to the sound of a drawer opening and he saw Kris pull out a bottle of lube with his free hand.

“Since when did you hide lube in the kitchen?” Joonmyun asked, his voice breathy when he felt Kris’s dick press between his ass cheeks. “Since last night. You could say I anticipated this. Wait till you see where I hid the others,” Joonmyun let out a flustered laugh and muttered something about making sure to get them all before the children came back.

“Don’t worry Joonie. I promise we’ll get to them all today. And if not, we have half of tomorrow too.” A shiver ran down Joonmyun’s spine and Kris grinded against him again as he continued to stroked him. It wasn’t enough to make him come, but Joonmyun was so turned on that he gave up on finishing the dishes. Instead he stuck his ass out, biting on his lower lip as Kris’s unoccupied hand set on preparing him, one finger at a time.

“If you’re going to fuck me, do it now,” Joonmyun mewled, his head bowing forward when Kris removed his fingers and replaced them with his dick.

The stretch was slow and made Joonmyun arch his back, his body taking a moment to re-acclimate to his husband’s girth. Kris’s grip on the other man’s waist tightened as he pushed inside of him slowly.

His hand never stopped stroking Joonmyun, though now he did so more quickly and tighter, making Joonmyun hiccup on his breaths and brace himself against the counter when Kris started moving his hips.

Between the sensation of his prostate being rocked into and Kris’s stroking, Joonmyun’s attempt to not come failed spectacularly so. Most of it was caught in Kris’s fist but some managed to get on the inside of Kris’s shirt. He hadn’t even gotten the chance to warn the man before it happened, so Kris was surprised when Joonmyun whimpered and tightened around him.

Instead of being disappointed, Joonmyun just laughed, not realizing that the vibrations went straight Kris’s dick and the man had to bite down on his tongue not to come right at that moment. He choked on his laughter when Kris sped up, his hips smacking into Joonmyun’s ass as he did so.

When Kris finally did come, he held Joonmyun close to him and breathed heavily into his neck, not caring that he’d probably smeared come on the man’s thigh. After all, they could always take another shower.

“That lasted all of ten minutes,” Kris chuckled, moving away once he’d recovered. Joonmyun turned around with a laugh and bright smile on his face. “That’s fine with me, I’d rather be in the bed if we’d gone any longer. Besides it has been a while since you bent me over a counter, it was a welcomed change.” Joonmyun’s words amused Kris and he grinned as he turned on the facet with his free hand and washed the stickiness off.

He extended a damp paper towel towards Joonmyun and he took it, wiping at his stomach and thigh. Once he was clean, Joonmyun started to unbutton the shirt he had on but Kris stopped him after two buttons and the garment hung off one of his shoulders.

In the midst of their lovemaking, the sleeves had come unrolled and hung far past Joonmyun’s hands, covering them completely. Kris stepped back and admired the sight of Joonmyun contemplating if he wanted to actually finish washing the dishes.

As entertaining as it was, Kris wanted to get back to what they were doing, so he walked past the man. Within five minutes, all the dishes were washed and placed on the drying rack next to the sink. Joonmyun watched him, amused by Kris’s initiative.

Kris reached for a nearby dishtowel and dried his hands then reached for his husband.

“As sexy as you look standing there in my shirt, I want to see you needy and begging for my dick in our bedroom,” Joonmyun’s cheeks darkened and he buried his face in Kris’s chest. When he moved closer to him, Kris’s dick twitched with interest against his thigh.

 

It only took ten minutes before Kris had his request in front of him, Joonmyun on his knees in their bed with his ass in the air, little gasping whines leaving his mouth while Kris probed him with his tongue. He didn’t even care about the bitter taste of the leftover lube and the ruminants of his release that flooded his taste buds. Instead he focused on the sound of Joonmyun’s mewls and the feeling of Joonmyun’s thighs quivering as he ate him out.

When Kris moved back, he saw Joonmyun’s arousal hanging heavy between his thighs, pointed upwards toward his stomach.

“What do you want? Ask me with your words.” Joonmyun let out another moan then he tried his best to gather coherent words.

“I want you in-inside—” Kris hummed as he lined himself up and moved forward, sliding inside of Joonmyun as the last word fell from his mouth. As a result, Joonmyun’s sentence ended with a drawn out moan.

As he moved his hips, Kris kneaded the soft flesh of Joonmyun’s ass, commenting on how cute and soft it was. Embarrassed moans fell from the other man’s mouth and he wiggled his hips, signaling that he wanted Kris to speed up.

“So demanding,” Kris muttered as he smacked Joonmyun’s ass and earned a surprised gasp. Joonmyun turned around with a playful glare, then his mouth stayed open when Kris complied with his silent request by increasing the intensity of his thrusts.

Joonmyun’s hands scrambled for things to hold on to when Kris focused on prodding at his prostate, his words becoming scrambled the more frantic Kris’s thrusts got. Before long the sound of skin smacking against skin filled the room and the springs of the bed creaked in protest. Joonmyun’s moans were no longer coherent when Kris reached around and took ahold of his erection, giving it a squeeze or two.

Every few thrusts, he’d give Joonmyun a few strokes, stopping when he felt the man’s ass flutter around him, signaling his impending orgasm.

The third time it happened, Joonmyun knocked Kris’s hand away and moved away, causing the man to fall away from him. As quickly as Kris had ever seen him move, his husband turned around to glare at him, no playfulness in the expression.

“Lay on your back,” The authoritative tone of Joonmyun’s command went straight to Kris’s dick and he complied.

 

On rare occasions, a demanding and bossy streak overtook Joonmyun’s usual personality and Kris lived for it. Sometimes these moments ended with his limbs bound to the bed or with Joonmyun sitting on his face and not moving until he couldn’t breathe, neither of which Kris complained about. Once Joonmyun had even bought a cheap BDSM starter kit, which lead to Joonmyun whipping him for nearly an hour until he came from the sensation alone.

That had certainly been a birthday where he’d learned something about himself.

 

The pace Joonmyun set was hard and quick, taking Kris’s breath away each time the man dropped down into his lap.

With his tongue poking from between his spit-slicked lips, his brow furrowed and his hands planted firmly on Kris’s chest, Joonmyun was a vision of deep concentration. Kris supposed that this was spurred on from his relentless teasing, but he wasn’t suffering. In fact, he was enjoying the ride.

Each time Kris tried to do something like wrap his hand around Joonmyun’s bouncing dick or grip his ass, his hands were slapped away and positioned back on Joonmyun’s hips. The shirt now stuck to Joonmyun’s body from the sweat and hung off his shoulder even more, revealing a lone nipple.

Kris considered himself a visual man and he knew that with any business trip he took in the future, when he felt lonely he’d picture Joonmyun panting as he slammed down into his lap with his favorite shirt hanging off his body. It would be more than enough to hold him until he could get back home.

The tight coil in his stomach was coming unraveled with each thrust and on one particular thrust, Kris reached up and gripped Joonmyun’s arm. He didn’t bat his hand away this time and kept moving, the muscles in his legs working overtime as he maintained his pace.

The older man came with a drawn out grunt and Joonmyun slowed a bit, milking Kris for every bit of his release. The sensitivity that followed after his orgasm made him let out an uncomfortable moan when Joonmyun finally came, untouched, squeezing around him tightly as his release splattered on Kris’s chest and neck, some even landing on his lip.

Joonmyun lay on top of him and struggled to catch his breath, a bright grin on his face. When Joonmyun reached to wipe the drop off his bottom lip, Kris gripped his wrist and licked it clean.

“You’re too much for me sometimes,” Joonmyun giggled, allowing Kris to suck his other fingers while he maintained eye contact.

“Says the man who just rode me like his life depended on it then came all over me,” Kris answered back, staring down at the drying drops of come that littered his body. Joonmyun rolled his eyes and hit him on the chest, his cheeks turning pink. He muttered something and Kris didn’t quite catch it so he poked Joonmyun in the thigh to make him say it again.

“Like you didn’t enjoy it,” Kris’s eyes widened and a wolfish grin spread across his face, entertained by Joonmyun’s comeback.

 

After the particularly strenuous round, Joonmyun and Kris agreed that they should take a break. They put on what could constitute as passible clothing and ordered takeout, lounging in the living room until it was delivered.

“It’s just like when we first got married,” Kris commented around a mouthful of pad thai. Joonmyun looked around the living room that was scattered with toys and scoffed “yeah, totally.”

In twenty minutes they polished off all the food and a few beers before they settled back down to watch a movie they’d missed in theatres.

Sometime between the middle of the movie, Kris’s hand wandered underneath the hem of Joonmyun’s t-shirt, tracing the raised skin where his stitches had been with the pad of his finger. His husband let out a light laugh and tried to squirm away, saying that the gesture tickled.

What was supposed to be a break descended into the start of round three when Kris’s hand slipped lower and stroked the soft, smooth skin just above Joonmyun’s dick. As a result, it stirred in interest and just that quickly they were back at it.

 

“Could you call that three months of sex? Because I think so,” Joonmyun asked as he dried his hair, standing in the middle of their bedroom in his bathrobe the next morning. Kris nodded as he walked out behind him, also clad in a bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth.

They’d been in the midst of cleaning up the house when Kris’s phone rang. When he hung up, he told Joonmyun that his parents were on their way back with the kids. That encouraged them to clean a bit quicker, getting rid of any evidence that they’d acted like lazy, horny college students during the absence of their children.

“Daddy, papa?” Seoyeon called into the house, opening the door with her key.

Since the twins’ most recent birthday, they’d asked for more responsibility, so Kris gave them keys to the front door to let themselves in when they came home from school. So far they’d both kept up with them and Seungyeon had even gotten himself a key ring that was adorned with lizard key chains, all of which he claimed looked like Harry.

“We’re in our room sweetheart,” Joonmyun answered, pulling the freshly washed comforter straighter on the bed while Kris organized the pillows.

They’d finished just in time because Kris’s parents trailed into the house after Seungyeon, each of them holding a car seat carrier.

“The twins were all well behaved. Nothing like you when you were either age,” his mother remarked, examining the living room before she gave a satisfied hum and smiled at Joonmyun. He made sure to greet them both then reached to relieve them of the carriers because he knew they were heavy.

As soon Boyeon saw Joonmyun he smiled his gummy smile and reached out his fat arms, making various sounds expressing that he wanted to be held by him.

“Did you miss daddy?” Boyeon giggled then drooled on Joonmyun’s fresh shirt. Jiyeon watched the scene for a bit before she caught sight of Kris and did something similar in Kris’s direction. When the taller man picked her up out the seat, she grasped onto his shirt and lay face-first on his chest before she closed her eyes.

“I brought food. I know how busy poor Joonmyun is with the kids and his work,” Kris’s father said as he walked into the kitchen and sat down a plastic bed that was full of several containers of homemade food. Joonmyun balanced Boyeon on his hip before he walked over to Kris’s father and helped him put the stuff in the fridge.

While other people would’ve been offended that Kris’s parents felt the need to bring food each time they visited, Joonmyun welcomed it. In fact, he loved the fact that he wouldn’t have to cook for a least a week. It helped that Kris’s father was an excellent cook and everything he made was delicious and catered to even Seungyeon’s picky eating habits.

Boyeon happened to catch sight of the containers of food and started to struggle in Joonmyun’s hold, reaching for the one closest to him.

“Boyeon, you don’t even have teeth sweetheart. How are you going to eat meat?” The infant seemed to understand and giggled again, his eyes still on the food. Kris’s father walked forward pinched lightly at the baby’s cheeks before he smiled “that’s grandpa’s boy. He’s already got the Wu family appetite. If you keep it up kid, you’ll be as tall as your papa,” Boyeon fell into another fit of laughter, his small face scrunched up as his cheeks became wet with tears and drool dripped onto his duck laden bib.

Seungyeon wandered into the kitchen towards the end of the conversation and heard his grandfather’s words about Boyeon’s appetite. While at their grandparents’ house, they’d teased him lightly about not eating certain things, yet here was his grandfather praising a baby for wanting to eat something he could choke on.

“Don’t take it to heart, Grandpapa’s just playing with Boyeon. You’ll get taller. Even taller than Papa,” Seoyeon patted her brother on the shoulder then she poked him in the stomach “besides you’re taller than me now.”

It was true. In the three months since the twins had been born, Seungyeon had shot up three inches, surpassing Seoyeon by an inch. People had starting noticing and even the girl he had his eyes on, Mari, started sitting by him at lunch and talking to him. People didn’t tease him for being shorter than his younger sister now either. No matter what his grandfather thought, things were looking up for him.

“What are you so deep in thought for?” Kris asked, ruffling Seungyeon hair as Jiyeon slept soundlessly in Kris’s arms. “Nothing,” the boy mumbled, shuffling off to put his bag in his room.

When Joonmyun and Kris’s father were finished in the kitchen, they went back in the living room and Joonmyun sat Boyeon in the baby swing. So far, he hadn’t realized that the thing put him to sleep, so he was always glad to be put in it.

“Thank you so much for giving us this break. You don’t know how rested we are,” Joonmyun started as he and Kris walked the elder couple to the door. “It was our pleasure. With the twins’ busy schedule, we’re just glad we could see them. The babies were a joy too. It’s amazing that they sleep through the night at such a young age,” Kris’s mother gushed as she blew a kiss to Boyeon, who was well on his way to being put to sleep. They bent down to hug the older twins when they squoze between their parents and told everyone goodbye.

 

With his parents gone, Kris relaxed and went to put Boyeon in his crib.

“As much as I enjoyed our alone time, I missed the kids,” Joonmyun sighed as he sat on the couch and flipped on the TV. Seoyeon came wandering out her room and sat next to Joonmyun, snuggling into his side.

“Yeah,” Kris answered from next to him, Seungyeon sitting close to him. Since he’d hit his small growth spurt, he often acted as if he was too grown up to hug his fathers. When he laid his head on Kris’s arm, it seemed he was putting that aside. Kris smirked at the little boy and wound his arm around Seungyeon’s shoulder.

While Seoyeon recounted their weekend with their grandparents, Joonmyun and Kris listened closely, Kris occasionally nudging Seungyeon for further input. The man was determined not to let Seungyeon brood in silence, which was becoming frequent.

“She spent so much money,” Seungyeon groaned when Kris nudged him again, glaring at his sister. Seoyeon returned the glare and her lips formed into a pout.

“Like you didn’t ask them to buy you a new terrarium for Harry!” Joonmyun’s eyes widened in shock and he looked at Kris and Seungyeon. “Kris, those things are expensive. Your parents spoil them so much,” Kris turned his gaze on the older boy and he shrunk into the corner of the sofa.

“Grandma insisted when she found out I had a lizard!” At that moment, a high pitch wail came through on the speakers of the baby monitor and Joonmyun got up slowly, giving the twins a tired look. Their lively conversation had no doubt awakened the babies.

While he went to tend to the children, the twins continued to argue, going back and forth until Kris halted it.

“Okay, okay. We get it. Both of you had your share of fun this weekend, just agree to disagree right? Seungyeon, I know your sister loves to shop and buy expensive things. Seoyeon, I know your brother loves Harry so much he’d ask for a— vacation home of the sorts, for him. Let the topic rest okay? You’re daddy and I are fully aware of how spoiled the both of you are.” Both kids ceased to argue and they both looked at Kris with exasperated expressions on their face. They hated when he called them spoiled but he didn’t care. They were spoiled through and through, not that it was totally a bad thing.

“I’m not spoiled,” Seoyeon started and that made Seungyeon add his tidbit too, starting another argument.

Just like that, the house fell into its normal state of noise and chaos.


End file.
